UT Austin Learning &Memory conference grant Project Summary/Abstract Currently, there is no regularly schedule neuroscience meeting focused on broad issues related to learning and memory and related diseases. Our goal is to initiate such a conference hosted by The University of Texas at Austin Center for Learning and Memory. The neurobiology of learning and memory is multidisciplinary, with relevant areas of research including molecular biology, genetics, physiology, psychology, physics and computer science. In addition, it is approached from varying levels of analysis including molecular, cellular, systems, cognitive and human. It is therefore essential to promote an opportunity for neuroscientists in the field to gather, share results, and discuss new techniques and developments in the field. The faculty at the Center for Learning and Memory at The University of Texas at Austin represents internationally known and established senior researchers as well as some of the brightest up and coming junior faculty in the field. This focused research center is part of The University of Texas Institute for Neuroscience, which embodies some 70 general neuroscience faculty. Thus, we believe that the neuroscience climate at The University of Texas at Austin represents an ideal venue for hosting such a meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: UT Austin Learning &Memory conference grant Project Narrative Hundreds of disorders affect the nervous system and those that affect cognition, learning and memory, in particular, erode the very essence of our humanity and place a tremendous social and economic burden on society. Basic neuroscience research into the mechanisms underlying learning and memory creates the foundation of knowledge necessary for progress towards new therapies and cures for these disorders. It is therefore essential to promote opportunities, such as the Austin Conference on Learning &Memory, for neuroscientists in the field to gather, share results, and discuss new techniques and developments in the field. Disclaimer: Please note that the following critiques were prepared by the reviewers prior to the Study Section meeting and are provided in an essentially unedited form. While there is opportunity for the reviewers to update or revise their written evaluation, based upon the group's discussion, there is no guarantee that individual critiques have been updated subsequent to the discussion at the meeting. Therefore, the critiques may not fully reflect the final opinions of the individual reviewers at the close of group discussion or the final majority opinion of the group. Thus the Resume and Summary of Discussion is the final word on what the reviewers actually considered critical at the meeting.